Conventionally, in a vehicle-mounted navigation system or the like as an electronic apparatus, a vehicle pointer indicating a current location of the vehicle mounting the same, map information on road shapes, map-related information such as icons or characters indicating buildings or facilities, and guidance information such as guidance routes from a current location to a destination location are displayed on a display unit such as liquid crystal display.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses therein a navigation system in which a touch panel is arranged on the display screen of a display device. In the navigation system, the vehicle pointer, the map information, the map-related information and the guidance information are displayed on the display device, and additionally a scale-up button and a scale-down button for changing a map scale as well as a menu button for calling various menus are displayed.
Each time a portion overlapping on the scale-up button on the touch panel (which will be simply called “scale-up button” below) is pressed by a finger or the like, the navigation system stepwise scales up and displays the map information. Similarly, each time a portion overlapping on the scale-down button on the touch panel (which will be simply called “scale-down button” below) is pressed by a finger or the like, the map information is stepwise scaled down and displayed. The user of the navigation system presses the scale-up button and the scale-down button thereby to change the scale for easy viewing of the map information.